1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage regulating devices, and more particularly to a voltage regulating device for regulating voltage supplied by power supply equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
External power sources are frequently needed to provide power to electronic devices, such as panel computers, mobile phones, notebook computers, or the like. Usually, each kind of digital products is equipped with a special adapter for supplying a predetermined voltage. However, the voltages supplied by various adapters are generally different, thus when the electronic device is powered for a long time by an unequipped adapter, the life of the electronic device may be lessen, even more serious, the electronic device may be burned. In the market, some adapter capable of regulating voltage is provided, but there are a lot of obvious shortcomings to employ the adapter for supplying voltage, for example, unsafely and badly using.
Therefore, there is a perspective for improvement in the art.